Mi mejor amiga
by V4lkyr14
Summary: Mori se da cuenta que de verdad tiene una...


Hola a todos les recomiendo leer este fic escuchando "Jaded" de Aerosmith, ya que se podría decir que es la canción de nuestro protagonista.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí…

-siempre estoy aquí, es el único lugar en el que estoy tranquila, tu me lo mostrase, recuerdas?

-lo recuerdo…

-…

-te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-como no acordarme…

Tras unos momentos de silencio ella dijo algo

-no te parece estúpido?

-que?-respondió sorprendido

-como que "que?"… castigas a un niño…

-ah…

-solo lo frustra mas…y en algunos casos se quedan sin hablar toda su vida…-le dijo en un tono burlón , mirándolo a los ojos y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

-ya… yo si hablo…

-conmigo, solo conmigo…

-pero hablo…

-aja…

Y apenas ella dijo esto, sonó la campana de salida.

-te llevo a tu casa?- pregunto Mori

-no te preocupes, mejor sigues en tu papel estoico y vas con Hany-le sonrió- yo me voy sola, no te preocupes… -y salio por la puerta de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban, una sala dentro del dojo de la academia, la cual la usaba Mori para meditar. Y así ella se fue, y Takashi recordó como se conocieron, algo que no hacia usualmente, ya que nunca pensaba en el mismo.

---------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------

Hace 15 años…

En la guardería de Ouran, Takashi Morinozuka era llevado al salón de castigos, en el que se encontraba una niña con el cabello negro largo, sentada en una de las colchonetas.

-y pórtense bien!- dijo con vos autoritaria la niñera, y cerro la puerta de un golpe.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella decidió hablar.

-porque te has echado la culpa?

-…- pero en ese momento Mori sintió que podía confinar en ella.

-Es tu primo, no?  
-Si… por eso me eche la culpa…

-no debiste hacerlo…

- lo tenia que hacer… mi deber es protegerlo…aunque no es justo…

-la vida es injusta…

-ah…

-como te llamas?

-Morinozuka Takashi, tu?

-Matsuzawa Ayame

------------------------FIN FLASCK BACK--------------------

Por alguna extraña razón, a Takashi le gustaba hablar con Ayame, la cual hasta ahora no descubre, decidió irse de unas ves a su casa y terminar de hacer sus cosas.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Historia Japonesa, la profesora llamo a Ayame al final de la clase, como era de costumbre, cuando un profesor llamaba a alguien todos salían rápidamente del salón, pero Mori decidió quedarse un rato para ver si ella estaba bien, pero esta, lo miro como diciéndole "estoy bien", y aunque el no quiso, se fue con el Loli-Shota que lo estaba esperando afuera. Mientras se iba, pensaba porque siempre lo seguía, el sabia que tenia que protegerlo, pero, Hany nunca lo había necesitado, el era una pequeña arma para matar, y no lo necesitaba, pero a pesar de todo, de que siempre lo dejaban de lado y las fans locas de Hany pensaban que Mori era un pervertido que se quería aprovechar del "pobre" Hany (ya, acéptenlo, si parece, eso me dijo mi primo cuando vio "los 3 días no tan dulces de Hany-sempay", el dijo que Mori quería aprovecharse del enano (como lo llamo el desgraciado!) y que se hacia mas evidente cuando se le tiro encima para "revisarle" (según el) la caries, obviamente que termino con graves daños físicos por llamarle pervertido a Mori y enano a Hany, pero si lo ves sin saber nada de la serie, si perece, pero nosotras si sabemos porque Mori es tan leal a Hany!!! Y son MOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno… sigo con la historia…me emocioné…), cosa que era una total mentira. (Tal vez era Hany quien se quería aprovechar de el… POBRE MORI!!!)

Ya en la salida, Takashi fue a la sala en el dojo y encontró a Ayame, la cual al verlo, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba llorando.

Mori le respondió el abraso como lo había hecho todos estos años, y ella lo había hecho con el.

-que injusto!-dijo ella muy molesta

-la vida es injusta, tu me lo dijiste…

-si… lo recuerdo…-dijo secándose las lágrimas ya mas calmada.

-…-Takashi pensaba preguntarle que sucedía pero recordó que su amistad estaba basada en reglas, en consolar y animar sin importar que, nunca preguntar un porque, amenos que sea verdaderamente necesario, reglas que fueron impuestas por los dos automáticamente, sin que el oro se lo dijera.

-que?

-tu sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo, eres mi mejor amiga, mi única y verdadera amiga…-y le dio un beso en la frente.

-gracias…-y lo abrazo- ya me tengo que ir… cuídate…-le dio un beso en la mejilla- te quiero Takashi…- y se fue.

Mori se dio cuenta en ese momento, que nunca iba a encontrar a alguien como ella, que se entiendan con una mirada y que la amaba, pero no un amor de pareja, sino un amor de amigos, que siempre se han apoyado, y aunque nadie, ni siquiera Hany, sabia que eran amigos, le gustaba, le gustaba esa clase de amistad.

Cuando logró reaccionar, Salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal para alcanzarla antes que se valla; la encontró a unos instantes que subiera a su limosina, fue directamente hacia ella y le pregunto.

-Porque te castigaron?

-que?

-que porque te castigaron en la guardería?!-pregunto desesperado

-suspiro-porque…porque quería conocerte, yo no hice nada, solo quería conocerte…- lo abrazo y subió a ala limosina.

------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les halla gustado porque la hice con todo mi corazón, este dic muestra todo lo que alguien siempre tiene que tener, un mejor amigo, en especial Takashi.

Cuídense y espero que lean el siguiente fic que voy a escribir, en este Mori se enamora (L), los gemelos también, pero están confundidos… Haruhi y Tamaki! Kyoya quiere un viaje con el Club, nuevos personajes, entre ellos un par de gemelas con su hermana mayor, y el pobre Hany nos cuenta la historia; "La persona mas importante de Mori-Sempay" muy pronto.

Ya la tengo en mi cuaderno, así que cuídense, los quiero mucho y hasta pronto!!!!!

PDT: aprieten el botoncito de abajo, el que dice "GO" y déjenme un lindo coment!!!

Bye

Besos!!!


End file.
